


Tango For Toucan!

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Cloaca, F/F, F/M, FtM Transgender, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Transgender, preening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88
Summary: Red and Chuck go out for drinks and dancing one night. The next morning they're in for a surprise.





	1. Seeing Red!

Red walked briskly toward the bar of The Dirty Duck Dance Club, Chuck was right by his side, their hands clasped as he tried to keep up.

"This is gonna be fun!" Chuck commented with an amused laugh as they went inside. "Aren't you glad I suggested this place?" He asked with a grin as he sat on a barstool. The club was packed with birds drinking and dancing, the music was loud and had Chuck bobbing his head to the beat. 

"It'll be fun once I have a few drinks," Red scoffed as he looked at the drink menu. He was just about to order a few shots when Chuck gasped and grabbed him by the arm. 

"This is my song! Red we have to go!" Chuck insisted and didn't wait for a reply as he pried the other male from the bar to go to the dance floor. They danced for several songs, singing along, laughing at how badly they danced and bumping into each other and others. They eventually called it quits and fought their way through the throng of people to get back to the bar. 

"Told ya this was gonna be fun!" Chuck beamed as Red ordered their drinks.

"Oh yeah, I had loads of fun falling on my tail feathers back there." Red responded rolling his eyes sarcastically. "I told you I can't dance."

"Aw, it wasn't that bad, Red." Chuck commented patting Red's shoulder reassuringly as he picked up his shot glass. "I wasn't that great either, but it was fun."

"I guess," he huffed but had a small smile grace his beak before he downed his shot. He asked for another then ordered two slices of pizza, but just as he did Chuck quickly set down his glass as a new song began. "Your song?" Red asked shaking his head. 

"Yes! You don't have to come this time, but I'll be back!" Chuck said as he took off. 

"I'll come to get you when the food is ready then." Red shouted with a fond smile.

Chuck just waved his hand before disappearing into the crowd once more. 

"You two seem like a great pair." The bartender commented as she grabbed a set of glasses and various bottles from shelves.

Red glanced up to look at the bird behind the counter, she had dark blue eyes, light blue feathers, and white and black markings by her eyes; a blue jay by the looks it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess we are." Red replied."Chuck tends to be more the life of the party than me though." He chuckled.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Chuck was busting out every move he had and enjoying the fact that every eye was on him. 

He was swinging his hips and shaking his tail as hard possible, before deciding to show off his signature move. He leaped into the air, twirled gracefully and landed in a splits position. 

Suddenly, a magpie walked up to Chuck clapping enthusiastically.

"That was quite the performance." He praised. "Here, let me help you up." He said extending an ebony black hand to help Chuck up off the ground.

"Thank you...uh?" Chuck replied taking the offered hand and standing up quickly.

"My name is James, what's yours?" James asked wrapping a wing around Chuck's shoulder.

"Name's Chuck." Chuck replied nervously, trying to shrug out of James' embrace.

"That's a cute name, it suits you." James responded with a flirtatious smirk.

"Oh... look... I'm already taken." Chuck explained pulling out of the embrace quickly.

"They're not here with you though." James commented yanking Chuck back by the wing roughly. "Why don't you have a little fun." He whispered as he held Chuck's face.

"I'd rather not!" Chuck shouted trying to pull away again, but James only tightened his hold. 

"You've got really nice tail feathers, y'know." James whispered as he grabbed at Chuck's tail suddenly and pressed his body into him.

"Whoa!" Chuck shouted at the sudden contact, "Let go of me now!"

It was then that Red walked onto the dance floor looking for his yellow feathered partner.

"Hey, Chuck, where are you?!" Red yelled over the music. "Our food is ready!" He shouted glancing around the lit-up dance floor.

That's when he spotted them, the magpie man-handling Chuck, who was struggling to get free. Something in him short-circuited when he saw them and before he knew it he was standing right behind the magpie. 

"Excuse me," he said tapping the taller male on the shoulder and making him turn. Chuck was still locked in his arms and had a look of relief come to his face as he saw Red. "What do you think you're doing." Red's tone was cold as he stared down the magpie. 

"Red! Thank goodness!" Chuck exclaimed.

"This guy one of your pals, Chuck?" James asked as he squeezed Chuck's butt, making him grimace. 

"No, I happen to be his mate!" Red snapped, his feathers bristling in anger. 

"Is all that shouting supposed to stop me?" James asked nonchalantly.

"Alright, pal, you asked for it!!" Red shouted furiously throwing a solid punch right into the smug magpie's jaw. The shock of getting hit made him let go of Chuck, and the force had him falling to the floor.

"Red!" Chuck was surprised by the punch but got over it as Red grabbed his hand.

"Let's get out of here." Red growled as he pulled Chuck off the dancefloor.

Chuck didn't argue and let himself be lead out of the club. Once out on the street he picked up his pace so he wouldn't be dragged anymore and squeezed Red's hand. 

"Thanks, Red." Chuck said quietly.

The tension in Red instantly simmered down and he let out a sigh as he slowed his walk. 

"It was nothing, are you ok?" Red muttered.

"Yeah, I am now." Chuck replied and leaned into Red as they walked home. 

To Be Continued...


	2. Playing Around!

Once they had made it home and into the master bedroom, the two of them sat on their shared nest after enjoying a bath together.

"Wow, that jerk really made you mad didn't he, your feathers are still ruffled." Chuck commented trying to smooth down the feathers on Red's neck and back.

"Yeah, I hate people who act like that." Red replied grumpily."I hope I don't have to deal with him again." Red grumbled to himself, his shoulders tensing up.

  
  


"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore." Chuck responded leaning forward to give Red a hug and kiss from behind."You should try to relax now, everything's done and over with." Chuck commented running his hands through the feathers on Red's back and rubbing his shoulders gently.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Red inquired turning to look at Chuck with a playful smirk.

"Maybe, what're you going to do about it, stud?" Chuck asked with a flirtatious smirk of his own.

"Do you really want an answer to that question?" Red replied playfully.

"Why don't you show me." Chuck replied grinning.

"You can't say I didn't warn you." Red replied before pinning Chuck against the nest underneath them, his wings on both sides of Chuck's body.

"Is this supposed to impress me?" Chuck teased as he playfully ran his hands down Red's back and stopped at his tail.

"You really don't want to play this game with me." Red warned lifting Chuck's body up against his to kiss him passionately.

Chuck messed with Red's tail feathers as they kissed, letting each one run through his fingers. Red suddenly tensed up when he tugged at one of them experimentally.

"I think I do want to play." Chuck suggested as he tugged again at Red's tail. "Did I find one of your weak spots?" He asked smirking.

"Stop smiling like that, you dummy." Red muttered. "And take it easy on my tail feathers, will ya!" He said glancing away blushing.

"So, I did find one." Chuck responded with a laugh. "What if I ignore the feathers and just focus on this area?" He said letting his hands move further down onto Red's rump.

Red froze up as he felt Chuck's hands slide down. That's when Chuck suddenly decided to begin massaging the soft bottom under his hands gently, slowly. Red let out a groan of pleasure at how good it felt.

"You're being a tease." Red muttered.

"I always am." Chuck replied his smirk now a grin, and he squeezed his mate's butt.

Red reached back to grab Chuck's hands and pinned them above his head. He then leaned down to kiss him deeply, slipping his tongue into his beak. Chuck returned the kiss, running his tongue along Red's. Chuck then groaned into the kiss as he felt Red rubbing the tip of his hardening member against his cloacal opening. 

Red buried his face in Chuck's neck, using his beak to nip at the feathers there gently. He began picking up the pace of his thrusts. His hands letting go of Chuck's hands to wander his body aimlessly, massaging anything they touched. 

Chuck shifted into every touch, raising hips to meet all of Red's thrusts desperately. He was very close to reaching his limit, but things weren't going fast enough for him.

"Dammit Red, stop teasing me already!" Chuck shouted spreading his legs as much as he could.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Chuck?" Red whispered with a teasing smirk.

Red halted his movements, stopping his hips just close enough to Chuck's entrance so that he could still feel the heat between them. The yellow bird stared up at him unamused, before wrapping his legs around Red's waist and pulling their bodies flush against each other.

"Oh, just shut up already!" Chuck shouted irritably.

"That's my line." Red commented with a laugh as he adjusted his hips and slid his hard member into Chuck's opening with ease.

Red inhaled sharply at the warmth and slickness now enveloping his member tightly. He sat there for a moment running his hands over Chuck's hip bones shakily, waiting for his mate to adjust. Finally, his instincts took over and he began thrusting in and out slowly and gently. After a while of going on like this, Chuck grabbed Red by the hips, firmly pulling him closer with each thrust.

"Faster, Red, please faster!" Chuck whined burying his face into Red's chest.

"You're really needy tonight, aren't you?" Red panted with a smirk as he picked up his pace.

They moved with wild speed, meeting each other's hips in rough thrusts. The bedroom was filled with the sounds of their ragged breathing. That's when Red let out a whimper of Chuck's name as he came. He buried his face in Chuck's shoulder and Chuck was right behind him. He moaned for Red and held onto him as he rode out his climax. 

After a moment Red pulled out and the two birds laid side by side in their nest. 

"Damn, I love you." Red said looking at Chuck, a fond smile forming on his beak.

"Love you too, Red." Chuck said with a laugh as he moved to cuddle his crimson feathered mate.

Soon the two birds had fallen asleep, snuggling happily in their shared nest.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Next Morning!

The next morning Chuck woke up feeling a bit nauseous and quickly got up to go to the bathroom. He spent a good few minutes emptying his stomach and grimaced at the taste left in his mouth. He finished rinsing out his mouth and then washed his face, before realizing he was a lot chubbier than usual as he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

'Is what I think is happening, actually happening?' Chuck wondered putting a hand on his stomach. 'I can't wait to tell Red.' He thought excitedly before, walking back into the bedroom and looking at his sleeping partner with a smile.

He glanced around the room thoughtfully, noting the soft pillows and warm blankets in the closet.

"I need to get started building their nest as soon as possible." Chuck said to himself before tugging the blanket over his body as he laid back down in the spacious nest carefully.

"Who are you building a nest for?" Red asked with a yawn as he turned to face Chuck.

"Oh! I'm sorry for waking you up, Red." Chuck apologized quickly.

"You didn't wake me up, I was just dozing." Red explained. "But really, who's the nest for?" 

"It's for our egg." Chuck replied pulling the blanket open to show Red his pregnant stomach.

"O-our...egg?!" Red questioned sitting up in shock. "We're going to be…?" He mumbled to himself.

"That's right, we're going to be dads." Chuck replied taking hold of Red's hand reassuringly.

"I can't believe it." Red murmured still in shock. "Are we even prepared for this?" He asked glancing at Chuck with a concerned look.

"I know that the egg needs a nest that's soft and warm and uh…" Chuck quickly named the only thing he could think of. "And...that's really all I know." He mumbled with a nervous laugh.

"Ok well, I'm going to invite Matilda over for breakfast." Red said matter of factly. "She'll be able to help us out." He explained gently.

"That sounds like a good plan." Chuck said with a smile.

"But, for now, you should go back to sleep and rest." Red chuckled scooting closer to his yellow feathered partner.

They laid together quietly for a few minutes, Chuck began giggling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Red asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just realized how anxious I am." Chuck replied with a nervous smile.

"I'm nervous too." Red responded kissing Chuck on the cheek. "But, I promise everything is going to be fine." He said rubbing his yellow feathered mate's pregnant belly gently.

To Be Continued...


	4. Matilda The Midwife!

Once Chuck had fallen asleep Red got out of bed, and made his way to Matilda and Terrence's home and knocked on the door quickly. A cheerful voice sounded, followed by the sound of hatchlings giggling and squealing excitedly.

"I'll be right there!" Matilda shouted from inside the hut.

'Matilda's definitely the perfect person to talk to.' Red thought to himself with an amused grin.

Suddenly, the door opened quickly revealing Matilda and her four hatchlings gathered around their mother.

"Oh, Good Morning, Red." Matilda greeted looking a bit confused. "I must say this is a pleasant surprise."

"Good Morning, Matilda." Red replied before suddenly being tackled to the ground by four balls of fluff and giggles.

"Uncle Red!" The group of hatchlings shouted hugging the bigger crimson-colored bird happily.

"Hi, kids." Red said sitting up with a few laughs.

"Now kids get off of Uncle Red." Matilda lectured the kids before going to help Red up off the ground.

"It's fine Matilda." Red said standing up with the three youngest hatchlings in his arms. "Besides, I'm going to have to get used to it soon." He commented.

"What?" Matilda asked confused.

"Chuck and I are having an egg." Red explained. "I came over to tell you."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Matilda said cheerfully pulling Red into a hug. "I'm so happy for you!" She gushed squeezing him even tighter.

"Thanks!" Red mumbled from the tightness of the cheerful Hen's hug.

"But, how did this happen, the last time we talked Chuck was still taking his Bird Control Pills." Matilda asked letting Red out of her grip.

"Well, he did say something about how the pills make his favorite drinks taste gross before we left for the club last night." Red replied rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter now." Matilda said waving a hand dismissively."What does matter is you boys being prepared to bring this hatchling into the world." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"That's actually the second reason I came to talk to you." Red said quickly."I was wondering if you could act as Chuck's personal...uh..nurse." He asked nervously.

"You mean you want me to be his midwife?" Matilda responded with a giggle. "Of course I will, you boys need all the help you can get." She commented with an amused smile.

"So, can you come over right now?" Red asked with a hopeful smile.

"It's a little short notice, but sure." Matilda said with a laugh as she turned to look into the hut. "Sweetie, can you watch the kids today, I need to run over to your little brother's house!" She shouted.

Her inquiry was greeted by a low growl just loud enough to be heard coming from somewhere in the hut.

"Bye Uncle Red! Bye Mama!" The hatchlings shouted simultaneously as they ran happily to wherever their father was.

"Shall we?" Matilda asked closing the door behind her.

"Oh, right of course." Red said leading the way.

Soon they were back at Red's home, he opened the door for her politely. They were met with a surprise. Chuck was in the kitchen gathering ingredients for breakfast. Red's eyes widened in panic as he rushed to his yellow feathered mate's side quickly.

"Chuck, what're you doing up?" Red asked sternly leading Chuck to the couch to sit down. "I told you that you need to conserve energy." He lectured sitting next to him and holding Chuck's hand gently.

"Red, I'm fine, I was hungry and you weren't here." Chuck explained with a fond smile. "Besides, you know I can't stand staying still for too long." He commented with a laugh.

"Red's right y'know." Matilda cut in politely. "You need to conserve as much energy as possible, laying your egg is going to take a lot out of you." She explained.

Chuck glanced over in Matilda's direction, only now noticing the cheerful hen. A bright smile spread across his beak quickly and his tail began wagging. 

"Matilda!" Chuck squealed quickly moving seats. "I'm so happy you're here, isn't this amazing, I can't wait to see them!" He sped through his words as he hugged her excitedly.

"Yes, this is wonderful, I'm happy to see you too." Matilda responded calmly. "Now, about conserving your energy, you need to rest as much as possible…" She began explaining only to get cut off.

"But, it's gonna be so boring!" Chuck whined.

"Not to worry, this is only for today." Matilda explained. "Make sure to lay on a pillow, so you're back doesn't get sore.".

She got up and let Chuck stretch out, putting a couch pillow behind his back to demonstrate her point. Chuck laid back against the pillow smiling contentedly. Matilda smiled knowing her advice worked perfectly.

"See there, as long as you're rested it'll be easier for you when the time comes to lay the egg." Matilda commented matter of factly.

"Easier for me?" Chuck echoed her words sitting up quickly. "What does that mean?" He asked nervously.

"I just mean it won't take as much effort." Matilda explained with a laugh.

"That doesn't sound reassuring at all." Chuck said quietly. "This isn't going to hurt is it?" He asked with a scared whimper.

"Well, that depends." Matilda said with a thoughtful expression. "Although, considering this is your first time it probably…" She began explaining only to be cut off with a shout from Red.

"Breakfast is ready!!" Red called from beside the table where three bowls waited. "I made cinnamon-worm oatmeal." He explained with a proud smile.

"That sounds delicious!" Matilda gushed, before helping Chuck stand up and walk over to the table.

"It's a recipe Bomb taught me." Red explained as he helped Chuck into his chair. "I have a written copy of it if you want it." He said leading Matilda into the kitchen.

"That'd be lovely." Matilda responded following him into the kitchen.

"I don't think it's a good idea to mention that a first time laying is gonna hurt." Red whispered quietly as he put a hand on Matilda's shoulder.

"Hmm, you're right." Matilda whispered thoughtfully. "It's best he stays calm beforehand."

"Ok, perfect." Red replied quickly. "Also, here's that recipe I promised." He said handing her a paper with the recipe on it.

The two of them made their way back to the kitchen table chatting idly about Bomb's cooking and different recipes Matilda might borrow. Once they were at the table they saw that Chuck had already begun eating without them. He was just about finished with his Cinnamon-Worm Oatmeal and toast.

"Wow, you really were hungry." Red commented with a laugh.

"Yeah and I usually don't like oatmeal." Chuck replied with a laugh. "But this is great."

"Oh, that's probably the cravings talking." Matilda explained with an amused giggle. "And remember you are eating for two."

"Oh, in that case, I'll have seconds." Chuck replied with a cheerful smile.

Soon everyone went back to eating their breakfast and chatting. Matilda explained more about how cravings and eating extra was good for both Chuck and the egg. Chuck was a little disappointed to find out he needed to avoid his daily coffee but was excited to hear ice cream was just fine.

"Now then, moving on to nest building." Matilda commented as she stood up. "Have you two built one?" She asked as she began gathering their dishes.

"Um…no." Red started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "...not yet."He said with a sheepish smile.

"Have you at least gathered materials to build with?" Matilda asked incredulously.

"No." Chuck responded quietly.

"What?!" Matilda asked shocked.

"We only just found this morning!"Red replied defensively.

"Oh, boy." Matilda groaned. "Do you know what materials you want to use and how big the nest is going to be?"

"We need sticks and straw and the nest should be just big enough for the egg so it won't fall out." Red responded quickly with a proud smile.

"I think some straw, leaves, and feathers are perfect materials, the nest needs to big so there's room for blankets and pillows." Chuck piped in with a big grin.

"Chuck, the nest needs to be secure and strong!" Red said turning to his yellow feathered mate with a stern look.

"But, the egg should be warm and comfortable too!" Chuck whined with a pout.

Matilda shook her head in disbelief. She watched the two birds in front of her debate on how to build a proper nest with an amused smile. This hatchling was going to have one heck of a time growing up in this family.

"How about we compromise." Matilda spoke up, interrupting Red and Chuck's discussion. "You can use sticks as the base, then make the nest mostly straw and feathers and then put some blankets in later." She suggested with a smile.

"I like it so far." Red responded looking interested."What about the size?" He asked crossing his wings.

"I think medium size would work." Matilda answered. "I'll even give you one of my cushions from class to put in it, they're just the right size." She said with a giggle as she watched Chuck's face light up at her comment.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Red replied. "What'cha say, Chuck?" He asked the yellow bird sitting next to him.

"I love it!" Chuck responded with a wide grin. "I get to pick the blankets though!" He said excitedly.

"It's a deal." Red replied smiling fondly.

"Now that that's all settled how about you and I go pick up the things we need for the nest, Red." Matilda asked folding her hands over her lap.

"Alright, but we can't leave Chuck alone." Red replied looking concerned. "I'm gonna go to Bomb's place and ask him to come over." He explained as he made his way to the door quickly.

To Be Continued...


	5. A Hard-Boiled Birth!

After awhile Red and Bomb walked back through the front door. Red was explaining to Bomb why he needed to come over and that Chuck had to get a lot of rest. Both birds we're dirty and covered with ashes.

"Feel free to use the kitchen to make stuff to eat if you or Chuck get hungry." Red commented closing the door behind him. "If you do make something you might want to make a lot, Chuck's appetite has gotten pretty big." He explained with a laugh.

"I heard that!" Chuck shouted across the living room from his spot on the sofa.

"Sorry, it was just a little joke." Red commented walking over to the sofa with Bomb following behind him.

"My goodness, what happened to you two?!" Matilda asked as she walked out of the kitchen to join everyone else.

Red and Bomb glanced at themselves suddenly reminded that they were covered in soot. They both patted themselves down knocking the soot onto the ground. Chuck and Matilda both eyed the now dirty ground irritably.

"Bomb was pretty surprised to hear about us having an egg." Red explained going to find the broom quickly.

"Speaking of which, how's my little buddy?" Bomb asked turning to Chuck with a smile. "Can I see?" He asked pointing to Chuck's stomach covered by a blanket.

"Uh, sure." Chuck responded carefully removing his blanket to show the large, round bird.

"Oh! I can't wait to meet them!" Bomb gushed excitedly.

"Neither can we big guy!" Chuck said giving the bigger bird a hug."Right, Red?" He asked turning to Red with a happy grin.

"Right." Red responded with a fond smile. "Matilda and I have to get going now though." He said giving Chuck a quick peck.

"Ok." Chuck replied looking disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Matilda explained.

"We can watch movies til' they get back." Bomb suggested with a big grin.

"Only if popcorn is part of the deal." Chuck joked with a laugh.

"I'll go make us both a bowl." Bomb responded getting up and going to the kitchen.

Red and Matilda watched the other two amused before heading out the door. Red was out the door first followed by Matilda. The Hen took a few minutes smoothing her feathers down quickly.

"Looks like those two will get along just fine without us for a while." Matilda commented with a giggle.

"I guess." Red responded quietly letting out a nervous sigh.

"What's wrong, Red?" Matilda asked as they both started walking down the road to Bird-Mart quickly.

"Nothing really…" Red answered quietly. "I don't want to leave Chuck alone for too long." He explained rubbing the back his neck anxiously.

"That must be your protective instincts showing." Matilda guessed with a teasing smirk. "Don't worry Bomb's with him." She said reassuringly.

Once they reached the store, Matilda spotted to familiar faces leaving the store. A green bird with a large beak and a small orange and black bird. They were chatting cheerfully with each other and sharing a candy from a bag the orange and black bird carried.

"Oh! Hey, Hal, Bubbles!" Matilda shouted getting the two birds' attention. "Come over here!" She shouted waving the two over.

The two birds ran over quickly, the smaller of the two struggling to keep up with his partner. The green one ended up picking up his friend and his bag at one point before they made it to Matilda and Red's side.

"Good afternoon, Matilda." Hal said placing Bubbles back on the ground carefully. "You too, Red."

"How's everything going?" Bubbles asked taking a handful of candy out his bag and munching on it.

"Everything's great." Matilda replied cheerfully. "I just need a favor." She explained.

"Oh sure." Hal responded with a laugh. "What'cha need?" He asked smiling.

"Would you two mind running by the clinic, grabbing one of the cushions from the supply closet and bringing it to Red's house?" Matilda asked grinning cheerfully.

"Sounds easy enough." Bubbles piped up quickly. "But, why're we bringing a cushion to Red's place?" He asked eating another handful of sweets.

"Hey! We're supposed to be sharing those!" Hal interrupted trying to take the bag from his small partner.

"We were!" Bubbles teased dodging Hal's grip easily."I just get a bigger share than you!" He said with a laugh.

"Boys!" Matilda shouted bringing their attention back to her and Red. "You'll see why if you do what I ask." She explained.

Hal and Bubbles stared at the other two birds confused for a few minutes. They glanced at each other, then back at Red and Matilda obviously thinking things over. Finally, they shrugged their shoulders, turning to the Hen and Cardinal cheerfully.

"Ok." They both said smiling.

"Thanks, boys, here's the keys to the clinic and supply closet." Matilda said handing Hal the keys. "Make sure you lock up when you leave."

"We won't forget." Bubbles said as they both walked off toward the anger management clinic.

"I wonder what they were doing here." Red muttered to himself as he and Matilda made their way into Bird Mart.

"Obviously, Bubbles had a craving for something sweet." Matilda replied "He and Hal tell me this is the best place to get Chocolate Covered Worms." She said giggling.

"They sure hang out a lot don't they." Red commented glancing at the different aisle numbers. "I don't think I've ever seen them without each other."

"They're mates like you and Chuck silly." Matilda explained looking amused.

"They're mates?" Red responded confused.

"That's right." Matilda answered nonchalantly as she searched the aisles they walked past.

Suddenly a female bird wearing a grey apron walked up to them. Her feathers were light blue, with black and white markings on her face and she had kind, dark blue eyes.

"Oh, hey you're the Blue Jay from the dance club." Red commented quietly. "What're you doing here?" He asked with a polite smile.

"My name's Sami. I do a lot of odd jobs." The Blue Jay replied smiling right back. "Where's your yellow friend?"

"Oh, he's at home and in a delicate condition." Matilda explained quietly.

"We're here to get nest materials." Red cut in with a nervous smile.

"Oh, congratulations!" Sami said with a big grin. "Nest materials would be this way, follow me." She said with a wave of her hand.

The three birds made their way to the nest materials aisle quickly. Sami chatted the other two's ears off with talk of how exciting it must be to be expecting a little one. Once there they noted a sign above them reading Eggs-R-Us.

"This here is the hatchlings and eggs section of the store." Sami explained cheerfully. "So, what materials are we looking for?" She asked Red curiously.

"Uh, I need some sticks and straw..." Red replied reading off his list carefully.

"And a warm blanket." Matilda cut in quickly. 

"Oh, right, and a blanket." Red said sheepishly. "Thanks, almost forgot about that." 

"You're a first-time dad aren't you?" Sami asked gathering bags of sticks and straw. She placed them in their cart with Red's help.

"Yeah, I am." Red answered sheepishly. 

"Don't be embarrassed." Sami giggled. "Here take this on the house." She said picking out a peach-colored blanket with a red ribbon.

"Really?" Red asked confusedly.

"Yeah, it's a gift." Sami said with a happy smile. "Let's get you checked out." She said leading them to the front counters.

"Matilda, you mentioned something about Chocolate Covered Worms earlier didn't you?" Red asked once they were at the checkout.

"That's right." Matilda answered placing the materials to be paid for.

"I'm gonna bring Chuck some as a gift." Red said grabbing a package of the candy and placing it with the rest of the things they were buying.

"That's so sweet!" Sami gushed as she handed Red the bagged the items. "Get home safely!" She cheered watching the two birds leave the store.

By the time Red and Matilda made it back to Red's house, it was later than they thought it would be. Red opened the door carefully expecting to find Bomb and Chuck passed out on the couch. Instead, they were greeted with an empty couch and the sounds of shouts of pain coming from the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Red wondered confused.

"I have no idea but it doesn't sound good." Matilda replied looking concerned.

"I'm gonna go check things out." Red said putting the bag he had down and rushed over to the bedroom door.

"Oh, Red thank goodness you're back." Bomb said as soon as he saw Red. "Chuck just started having these stomach aches suddenly."He explained letting Red and Matilda into the bedroom.

"Did you say stomach aches?" Red asked sitting next to Chuck on their large nest.

"My insides feel like there being scrambled up!"Chuck shouted grabbing Red's hand and squeezing as hard as hard as possible.

"These aren't stomach aches." Matilda said quietly. "They're contractions, that egg's coming right now." She explained.

To Be Continued...


	6. An Eggs Been Laid

Suddenly, there was a knock at Red's front door. Bomb went to answer it quickly opening the door to greet the visitors. It was Hal and Bubbles with the cushion Matilda asked for.

"Hey, guys." Bomb greeted the two with a bright smile. "What's that for?" He asked pointing at the cushion Hal carried.

"We have no idea." Bubbles cut in.

"Yeah, Matilda just asked us to bring it over here." Hal said looking confused.

Suddenly a loud scream of pain rang out through the small hut. The two birds at the door jumped startled by the sound. Bomb glanced in the direction the scream came from looking concerned for a minute before turning back to the others. 

"You guys wanna come in?" Bomb asked nonchalantly. "I can make snacks for everyone." He said with a smile.

The other two birds wandered into the house quickly glancing around. They all went to sit on the sofa quickly. Soon the three of them were sitting there chatting, Hal and Bubbles listening intently as Bomb began explaining the situation. 

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, a brand new egg had just been brought into the world. Red and Chuck stared at their egg with awe as Matilda handed it to a very tired Chuck. The egg was a light peach-pink color with speckles on it's surface.

"It's beautiful." Red whispered running a hand over the shell gently.

"So, beautiful." Chuck agreed fondly. "But, I never want to do that again." He said with a tired laugh.

"I told you it'd take a lot out of you." Matilda said with a shake of her head before gently taking the egg. "You need to rest now." She said wrapping it up in it's blanket and turning to hand it to Red.

Red backed away quickly, putting his hands up defensively. His whole body was tense and filled with a sense of anxiety.

"You hold the egg for now." Red said. "I don't want to drop it." He admitted as he brought his hands down.

"Everything will be fine." Matilda responded adjusting Red's wings to cradle an egg properly. "You'd never drop your own egg, I know it." She said patting his back gently after placing the egg in his wings.

Red smiled at the egg in his wings fondly. His nervousness was replaced with a sense of pride. Matilda was right he'd never drop this egg, In fact, he'd do everything he could to protect it.

"Would you look at that smile." Matilda commented with a laugh. "You seem to be doing a pretty good job parenting already." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Red replied calmly. "I'm gonna go show the egg to Bomb." He said adjusting his grip to be more secure.

"Alright, I'll be right out." Matilda said helping Chuck get comfortable in the nest.

As Red made his way back into the living room he could hear the sounds of three birds chatting. He recognized the deepest voice as Bomb's and the other two as Hal and Bubbles. They were debating what was better, gummy worms or real worms dipped in chocolate.

"The chocolate compliments the earthy taste of the worms." Bomb made his point matter of factly.

"The gummy worms are sweeter and a lot cheaper and stretchier." Bubbles explained. "I like playing with them before eating them." He commented with a laugh.

"Well, personally, I prefer berries and fruit." Hal said laughing. "But, if I had to pick, I like gummy worms cuz they taste fruity."

"I gotta agree with Bomb." Red commented as he walked over to the sofa and sat next to Bomb comfortably.

The other three birds stared at Red surprised by the bundle he held. Hal and Bubble's eyes were glued to the peach-colored blanket in Red's wings and with their beaks agape. Bomb, however, smiled widely at the crimson bird sitting next to him.

"Is that…?" Hal began to ask.

"It's the egg!" Bomb interrupted excitedly.

"Yeah, this is my egg." Red replied with a proud smile.

"Can I see it?" Bomb asked eagerly.

".....Promise you won't drop it?" Red asked cautiously.

"I promise." Bomb replied smiling.

"Alright." Red said handing Bomb his egg carefully.

"Wow, it's so cute." Bomb said smiling at the egg he held. 

"Yeah, I still need to build its nest though." Red responded with a sheepish grin.

"Is that what the cushions for?" Bubbles asked.

"That's exactly what it's for." Matilda cut in as she walked into the living room.

"I'm sure that it'll keep the egg nice and cozy." Bomb commented with a smile.

"That's right Bomb." Matilda responded walking over to the sofa. "So, what do you say to getting started on the nest, Red?" She asked turning to the crimson bird.

"Sure, but where will the egg stay for right now?" Red asked concerned.

"I can make a blanket nest." Matilda replied with a reassuring smile. "Bomb can help you with it?" She asked smiling at the large ebony-colored bird.

"I'd love to help out!" Bomb said excitedly.

"Thanks, big guy." Red said with a fond laugh. 

"I'll take that." Matilda said carefully taking the egg out of Bomb's grip with a giggle.

"What about us?" Bubbles asked eagerly.

"Yeah, how can we help?" Hal asked quickly.

"I could use that cushion as a base for this temporary nest." Matilda replied politely. "Would you two like to help me build it?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Sure!" Bubbles said moving to where Matilda was at.

"Sounds fun." Hal commented following the smaller bird.

"Thank you, boys." Matilda said cradling the egg carefully.

"You ready to do this?" Red asked the large, round bird. 

"Yep!" Bomb answered smiling eagerly.

"Ok, let me get the supplies from the kitchen." Red responded standing up. "I'll be right back." He said running to the kitchen and back with his shopping bag in hand.

"Oh, sticks and straw?" Bomb wondered looking through the materials. "This is gonna be a pretty strong nest." He commented opening the packages 

"Yeah, the sticks are for the base." Red replied grabbing some sticks and began building.

Both birds worked carefully on their parts of the nest. Red focused on making the base as sturdy as possible until he was satisfied with it. Bomb stuck some straw on top of the sticks, making a thick layer and then spread it out evenly. Behind them, Matilda, Bubbles, and Hal watched in awe until the nest was completed.

"All done." Bomb commented smoothing down the straw.

"It's perfect." Red said patting Bomb on the back with a smile.

"It just needs the finishing touches." Matilda announced cheerfully gesturing to the blankets and cushion the egg was currently curled up in.

"Right, but I want to move the nest into our bedroom first." Red said with a sheepish grin. "So, we can keep an eye on it." He explained standing up with the finished nest.

"Oh, that's a perfect plan." Matilda said with a smile as she undid the blankets and picked up the egg gently.

"Um, it's getting sorta late so…" Hal began talking nervously. 

"So, if you don't need any more help, Hal and I are going to head home." Bubbles cut in quickly.

"Have a good night guys."Red replied with a laugh."Thanks for the help."He said politely.

"Night boys." Matilda said cheerfully.

"See you guys on Monday!" Bomb shouted waving as the two headed out the door.

"Alright, let's get this nest into the bedroom and get the egg settled for the night." Red said turning toward Bomb and Matilda.

"Sounds like a plan." Bomb agreed eagerly.

"Let's do this quietly though, we don't want to wake Chuck up." Matilda said quietly.

The three birds headed to the bedroom quickly.Matilda keeping a tight but gentle grip on the egg in her wings as she walked. Once there Red opened the door as quietly as he could and glanced around before finding the perfect spot for the small nest.

"Right over here guys." Red whispered leading the others to the spot he picked.

"This spot is nice." Bomb commented noting that it was close to Red and Chuck's nest for safety.

"Very nice indeed." Matilda agreed unwrapping the egg. "Hold the egg for me." She said handing Red his egg.

"Sure." Red said happy to have his egg back in his wings safe and sound.

"I'm gonna need the cushion now." Matilda commented focusing on making sure the blanket was nice and fluffed.

"Here you go." Bomb said handing her the cushion quickly.

"That looks great, Matilda." Red said watching her work with awe.

"I've gotten good at it by now." Matilda replied positioning the cushion and fluffing it a little. "I have four hatchlings after all." She commented with a laugh as she stood up.

"I guess practice makes perfect." Bomb joked with a laugh.

"Yes, it does." Matilda replied with a smile. "Now, then go on, Red." She said turning to Red.

"What?" Red asked confused.

"Put your egg in its new nest." Matilda explained with an amused giggle.

"Oh, right." Red replied with a sheepish smile, before leaning over and placing his egg in the nest gently.

Matilda and Bomb watched Red adjust the position of the egg carefully. He had a fond smile on his face as he fixed the blankets a bit here and there. He gave a proud sigh before standing up again.

"I can't wait to see what your hatchlings going to look like." Bomb whispered excitedly.

"Neither can I buddy." Red replied amused by his large friend's enthusiasm as they all headed to the bedroom door.

"Well, I have a husband and hatchlings of my own to get back to." Matilda said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head home too." Bomb commented once they were out of the bedroom.

"Sounds good." Red responded with a tired smile.

"Night, Red." Bomb said waving as he turned to head towards the door.

"We'll just let ourselves out." Matilda said following Bomb with a small wave.

"Goodnight then." Red responded watching them leave. "Time to hit the nest." He whispered heading back into the bedroom.

Red took a minute to look at his egg in its nest. He was relieved that it was warm and comfortable. With a proud smile, he turned to his own nest and snuggled up to his sleeping mate happily.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Chuck woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes cooking from the kitchen and sat up in the warm nest tiredly. He stretched groaning at feeling the soreness of his shoulders. He noticed a small nest in the corner, with a fluffy blanket covering the small egg inside it. He pushed his blanket to the side and began to get out of bed when the sound of Red's voice stopped him.

"Hold on there, Chuck."Red said nudging the door open with his hip. "I thought we could have breakfast in the nest." He explained showing Chuck the tray of food he was carrying.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Chuck gushed taking the tray carefully.

"No problem." Red replied with a fond smile before walking over to the tiny nest to pick up the egg carefully. "So, I was thinking it'd be nice to go shopping for hatchling stuff today." He commented sitting on the nest and holding the egg in his wings.

"That sounds fun." Chuck responded swallowing the last bite of his breakfast. "But what about the egg?" He asked putting the food tray on the ground.

"No problem, Matilda stopped by and dropped this off." Red answered holding up the green egg-carrier in his hand. "She said we can borrow it until we buy one that fits properly." He said placing the egg in Chuck's outstretched wings carefully.

"We should thank her by bringing her some Pumpkin Spice Bird-Seed when we give it back to her tonight." Chuck said smiling at the egg in his wings happily.

"That sounds like a great idea." Red agreed picking up their dishes and food trays. "Anyway, I'm going to clean up and you should too." He said gesturing at Chuck's scruffy looking feathers.

"I'll take a quick bird-bath in a few minutes." Chuck replied with a smirk.

"No, speeding around." Red warned sternly. "You need to let your body regain its energy." Red explained with a shake of his head before turning to take the dishes to the kitchen.

Chuck frowned at the warning before turning his attention to the egg in his wings. His frown turned into a smile as he thought of all the possibilities. Was it going to a boy or girl that hatched from the egg, would they have any special abilities and especially would they look more like him or Red.

'They'll probably be brave like Red.' Chuck thought to himself with a smile as he got up to lay the egg back in its nest carefully. "I'm getting in the bath now!" He shouted into the other room for Red to hear.

"That's good, I'm almost done out here." Red shouted back from their kitchen.

In the kitchen, Red was busy finishing the dishes. As soon as he was done he took a glance around the kitchen noting the pantry. Bringing some snacks along would be a great idea for keeping energy up.

"Trail-Mix is the perfect thing." Red said opening the pantry. "Some peanuts, berries, chocolate chips, sunflower seeds, Mighty Eagle Bird-Seed and dried worms sounds about right." He muttered to himself as he gathered the ingredients.

He then went back to the pantry to get a bowl and two small jars before getting a wooden spoon to stir with. He put some of each ingredient into the bowl, stirring it thoroughly a couple of times to make sure it was mixed well before trying some.

"Hm, could use some cinnamon." Red commented putting the spoon down and going back to the pantry to find the spice he needed. "Just a pinch." He said opening the container.

Suddenly a blur of yellow wooshed by and the spice container in Red's hand was gone and sitting on the counter with its lid back on. A certain yellow bird was standing next to him stirring a tablespoon full of cinnamon into the Trail-Mix vigorously. Said bird's feathers were also puffed up like a marshmallow. 

"You're already done with your bath?" Red asked raising a fluffy eyebrow. "I thought I told you no speeding around." He commented sternly.

"I knoow!" Chuck whined embarrassed. "I'm just really excited to go shopping." He gushed smiling brightly.

"Yeah, you're so excited you forgot to dry your feathers." Red commented with a smirk as he put some Trail-Mix in the two jars. "Why don't you do that, while I finish getting ready to go." He suggested placing the jars in a shopping bag.

"Alright, alright." Chuck grumbled making his way back into their bedroom at a normal pace.

Once there, he took his favorite towel and dried off, smoothing his feathers down gently. He then began preening his crest and tail feathers carefully. As soon as he was done he searched the room for the green egg-carrier and found it on Red's side of the nest.

With a smile, he walked over to where it sat. He picked it up examining the material and how strong the buckle on the back was. He decided to try it on for size, slipping the straps onto his shoulders carefully. It felt a little loose on his shoulders and waste he noted with a thoughtful hum.

"Need some help with that?" Red asked walking into the room behind Chuck. "I can adjust the size if you want to carry the egg." He commented with an amused smile.

"Yeah, thanks, hun." Chuck replied smiling. "You got to spend all day with it yesterday, of course, I want to carry it today." He teased sticking his tongue out at Red.

"Alright, turn around then." Red said unamused. "Once they're hatched we can share their love." He said finishing up with the adjustments.

After making sure everything fit tight and properly, Red went to get the egg and its blanket out of its nest. He put the blanket on the ground to carefully place the egg in its carrier. Once it was sitting securely Red smiled proudly before folding the blanket and placing it in their shopping bag. 

"Now, we're ready to go." Red commented standing up with the bag aligned over his shoulders.

"Finally!" Chuck heaved a sigh. "I'm gonna get them blankets, clothes, and toys, so many toys!!" He gushed happily as they both made their way out the front door.

"They're not even hatched yet and your already spoiling them."Red commented looking amused. "Let's just focus on buying hatchling food first." He said kissing Chuck on the cheek and gently took his hand.

"Oh alright." Chuck muttered a little disappointed but squeezing Red's hand back happily.

Soon they were heading off down the street to the marketplace. They walked along the street looking at the different things being sold until they reached Bird-Mart. Once inside they made their way to the egg and hatchling section to browse and one of the employees approached them with a cheerful smile.

"Hello again, Red." Sami greeted "Is that the little one?" She asked gesturing at the egg in Chuck's egg-carrier.

"Yeah, we decided to do a little shopping to prepare for the hatchling today." Red responded with a proud smile. 

"You two looking for anything specific?" Sami asked cheerfully.

"Yeah actually, we need to buy some hatchling food and an egg-carrier." Red responded looking at his shopping list. "This carrier is my sister-in-law's." He explained with a laugh.

"That's completely understandable." Sami said with a giggle. "Is that everything you need to find?" She asked.

"Um, actually, I wanted to look at blankets, clothes, and toys." Chuck cut in with a sheepish grin.

"I don't want you to be by yourself for too long though." Red stated to explain nervously.

"The egg-carriers are near the clothes section, so if you save the clothes and egg-carrier for last you should be fine." Sami explained politely.

"That sounds like a great idea, right Red?" Chuck asked Red with his an expression Red knew all too well.

"Don't give me the Sad Duckling Face!" Red said looking conflicted. "You know I can't say no to that?" He muttered amusedly.

"Does that mean I can go?" Chuck asked shifting his feet excited.

"Yes, but no speeding from place to place alright." Red agreed sternly.

"I promise not too." Chuck replied with a smile. "See you in a few minutes." He said kissing Red on the cheek before going to find the Toys section.

Red spent a few minutes in the hatchling food section browsing the shelves looking for what he thought would be best. The pureed worms seemed like a smart choice so he got quite a few jars. He picked up some different juices, coconut milk and a few packs of cricket snacks for variety as well.

Chuck picked two different blankets, one was pink with purple flowers on it. But his personal favorite was a peach color that had red and yellow flowers on it. In the toy section, he found a pack of toys for first-time mothers and decided to grab it, as well as a set of stuffed dolls.

Once they were both done with their own shopping they met in the clothing section. Chuck was carrying a few small onesies with an amused smile and a few giggles trying to escape his beak. Red was carrying a light blue egg-carrier in his hands looking proud of his choice.

"What do you have?" Red asked looking at the four articles of clothing Chuck carried.

"Your gonna love these!" Chuck gushed holding up two onesies at once, one said 'A Chirp Off The Old Block' and the other said 'Daddy's Little Chicken Nugget'.

"Where did you find these?" Red asked trying to look irritated but let a chuckle escape.

"I forgot exactly where, but aren't they cute?" Chuck replied holding up the other two that said, 'Stork Raven Mad' and 'Little Tweetheart'.

"Yeah, they're kinda cute." Red mumbled with a small grin.

"Oh! I heard that!" Chuck responded excitedly. "I also got these!" He explained showing off the stuffed animals and toy pack for hatchlings.

"Great job." Red replied giving Chuck a peck on the cheek. "I got the food and the new egg-carrier." He said holding up the carrier to show it off.

"I just love the color!" Chuck gushed happily. "You ready to check out?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go." Red responded holding out his hand for Chuck to take.

Chuck took ahold of Red's outstretched wing with a fond smile and let himself be led to the checkout counter. He showed off the different plushies hed picked out. One was a plush of Mighty Eagle and the others came in a set of Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Leonard. Red cringed at seeing not only a plush of himself but one of Leonard too.

"Our hatchling is not going to play with a Leonard doll." Red muttered gesturing at the pig doll. "That's just wrong on so many levels." He commented facepalming.

"He's a part of the set, Red." Chuck explained with a laugh.

"Yeah, he's gonna 'mysteriously' disappear when we get home." Red mumbled irritably as he paid for their items.

"Alright, Mr. Grumpy feathers." Chuck said with a giggle. "Try not to murder our hatchlings toy, ok?" He said squeezing Red's hand as was led outside.

"I make no promises." Red replied glancing around the street. "What do you say to some worm and birdseed ice cream?" He asked spotting their favorite ice cream restaurant, Feathrby's Ice Cream Shoppe.

"Ooh! That sounds great!" Chuck gushed excitedly.

As they made their way to the ice cream shop Chuck took the time to look at the scenery around them. He began to notice the other birds staring at him and Red, whispering among each other and one bird was even pointing at them. He was suddenly feeling very anxious by the time they reached Featherby's.

"Hey, Chuck what flavor do you want?" Red asked stopping at a table with an umbrella. 

"What?" Chuck replied distracted by the other birds gossiping.

"I asked what flavor." Red explained. "I'm gonna get chocolate with worms and birdseed." He commented with a grin.

"Oh um, I'll have Cotton Candy with worms and birdseed." Chuck replied with a cheerful smile.

"I'll never understand how you can eat such sweet things." Red commented turning walking up to the counter to order.

"Sweet stuff is the best stuff!" Chuck shouted after Red with a smirk.

Suddenly a deep male voice rang out across the whole restaurant, from a nearby table.

"So, whose egg did you two steal?!"

To Be Continued...


	8. Freak Egg!

"So, whose egg did you two steal?!" James' deep voice rang out across the whole restaurant from the table beside Red and Chuck's.

Chuck and a lot of other birds in the restaurant turned to look at the loudmouthed magpie. Even Red and the rainbow-colored parrot behind the counter glanced in his direction. When Red realized James' was there and causing trouble for them again, his eyebrows knit together and he clenched his fists by his side.

"Could you give me one second?" Red asked the parrot flatly. "I have something to take care of." He said walking off without waiting for an answer.

Chuck stared down the magpie and his friend as a deep frown came to his face. James, in turn, watched him with a cold uninterested look. A raven sat silently in the chair next to him, sipping on a vanilla worm shake.

"I don't think he heard you." The raven spoke up with a gruff sounding voice.

"I don't think he did, Edgar." James responded glancing at the raven before turning to look back at Chuck. "I'm not asking again, whose egg did you and your boyfriend steal?!" He shouted getting in Chuck's face.

"You better back up before I knock you out buddy!" Red shouted grabbing James by the shoulder and pushing him back roughly.

"I don't know who you think you are, eyebrows, but I wouldn't be making threats!" Edgar said getting up from his seat. "These two might have an accident." He said with a menacing smirk.

"What do you mean an accident?!" Red shouted clenching his fists by his sides.

"Just what I said." Edgar answered taking a step toward Chuck and the egg he carried. "It'd be a real shame if that egg got cracked." He said narrowing his eyes at Red.

Red glanced at Chuck and their egg quickly, their eyes meeting. Chuck shook his head and mouthed the words 'don't do it.' But Red knew he couldn't take the chance of Chuck and the egg getting hurt, so he backed away from the two birds with a frustrated glare.

"Smart decision." Edgar commented with a smug grin. 

"You don't stand a chance anyway." James stated staring Red down. "You're a lot weaker than us!" He sneered.

"We could easily break that egg if we wanted to." Edgar taunted stepping even closer to Chuck.

"You touch him or our egg and I'll break something of yours!!" Red growled stepping in front of the Raven.

"You and what army shorty?!" James asked sarcastically. "You do realize you're outnumbered right?" He commented with a laugh.

"That's right, so why don't you just tell us who you stole the egg from and nobody gets hurt." Edgar stated sticking a hand out.

"We didn't steal it from anyone!" Red growled moving to be in front of Chuck.

"It's our egg!" Chuck shouted defensively.

"You two are such liars!" Edgar yelled irritably. "You expect us to believe that one of you two laid an egg?!" He asked incredulously.

The raven and magpie's eyes fell on Chuck hiding behind Red. Their expressions turned disgusted at the realization. Chuck shrank back embarrassed, trying to hide from their gazes.

"He's a...a frickin' he-she?!" James exclaimed. "How are you even attracted to that freak?!" He shouted at Red.

"Chuck's not a freak or a 'he-she' you jerk!" Red yelled stepping toward the two taller birds. "I love him for who he is and if you have a problem with it, too bad for you!!"

"That egg shouldn't even exist!" Edgar shouted getting in Red's face. "It's probably going to be a freak too." He commented with a smug smile.

"You call him a freak one more time and I'm going to hit you so hard where the sun doesn't shine!!" Red growled.

"You try anything and I'll make sure to put that egg out of its misery." James spoke up.

Suddenly a large black and grey bird strutted up to the four others and pushed James back roughly.

"Y'know threatening someone's egg isn't a very good idea." Bomb stated nonchalantly. "Hey, guys, need some help?" He asked Red and Chuck before cracking his knuckles and smirking at the raven and magpie.

James and Edgar took a minute to look Bomb up and down noting he was a pretty big guy. They backed up a few steps and James lowered his fists to his sides irritably.

"You guys aren't even worth the effort." Edgar grumbled crossing his arms.

"Especially the he-she."James muttered glaring at Red and his friends.

Edgar and James glared at trio annoyed one last time before turning to leave. Bomb grinned down at his two friends proud to have helped them out of the jam they were in. As Red turned to go back to the counter to order his and Chuck's ice cream he noticed the rest of the birds in the restaurant were staring at the three of them and making Chuck feel embarrassed.

“What the flock are you all staring at?!” Red shouted at the rest of the birds in the restaurant. “Let’s just get our ice cream and go.” He muttered leading Chuck up to the counter by the hand.

Behind them Bomb picked up the forgotten shopping bags and followed them to the counter to order a strawberry, worm and bird seed ice cream cone to go. Red ordered a double scoop for Chuck knowing it would cheer him up. Once they got their orders the three birds headed back to Red and Chuck’s house for an impromptu sleepover that would hopefully put the disaster at the ice cream shop out of their minds for good.

To Be Continued... 


	9. Sunsets and Surprises

Chapter 9: Sunsets and Surprises!

It'd been two weeks since the incident at Featherby's Ice Cream Shoppe and everything's been going wonderfully. James and Edgar hadn't been seen since then.

Things at Red and Chuck's home were buzzing with excitement and joy as the two birds busied themselves getting ready for a visit. Chuck zoomed about the house cleaning up anything that was out of place. Red, on the other hand, was calmly and carefully putting together a bag to take along.

"I think that's everything." Red mumbled to himself placing the folded blanket in the bag carefully. "Now for this silly thing." He remarked picking up the light blue egg carrier and slipped it onto his shoulders carefully.

Suddenly Chuck zoomed into the bedroom and sat on the nest next to Red.

"I'm finished cleaning." Chuck said with a smile. "Let me help you with that." He said helping Red with the carrier.

"Thanks, I can never reach the darn buckles in the back." Red said with a grateful smile.

"Anytime, hun." Chuck replied giving Red a peck on the tip of his beak. 

Chuck got up and made his way to their egg's nest and picked it up carefully. He stopped once he was standing up again noting that the egg seemed to be heavier than usual. An excited smile graced his beak for a minute before he turned around and walked back over to their nest where Red waited.

"Y'know, Red, all Matilda and I are going to do today is go meet Bomb at the Spa for pedicures." Chuck commented as he sat down next to his crimson-colored mate. "It's probably gonna be boring for you to wait around on us." He said looking concerned.

"Yeah, I guess." Red replied raising a confused eyebrow. 

"I was just thinking why don't you take the egg and go for a walk." Chuck suggested with a smile. "You can spend the day bonding, just the two of you." He said placing a wing around Red's shoulders.

"Actually, that sounds really nice." Red replied with a smile. "How about the four of us meet back here for dinner, I can make Lasagna and Choco-Worm Cake." He said with a grin.

"I can't wait." Chuck replied with a wide smile. "Hold still now." He said carefully placing their egg in its carrier. 

"Thanks." Red said with a fond smile. "What would I do without you?" He commented playfully.

"You'd never get anything done." Chuck replied teasingly making extra sure the egg was secure. "But, I've gotta go meet Matilda and Bomb now, you two have fun today, ok?" He said giving Red a kiss.

"We will and you have fun too." Red said with a smile. "Bye!" He called waving as Chuck quickly made his way out the front door.

Red sat quietly for a few minutes before grabbing the backpack next to him and making sure he had all the essentials. Then he got up and slipped the backpack on carefully.

"What do you want to do today?" Red asked the peach-pink colored egg with a soft smile.

After a moment of comfortable silence Red grinned and gripped the backpacks straps tightly. He made his way to the front door quickly, a smile gracing his beak the whole time. 

Once outside he took a deep breath of air and glanced around at all the other birds going about their days happily. He made a quick stop at The Early Bird Shop when he saw that the line was short. It didn't take long for him to reach the counter.

"Oh,g'mornin', Red."Romeo greeted Red with a cheerful smile. "Is that the little one everyone keeps talking about?" He asked looking at the egg Red carried with curiosity.

"Yeah, it's mine and Chuck's." Red replied with a smile.

"That's good on ya."Romeo commented. "So, do you want your usual order today?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll take that and a pound of some dessert worms." Red replied. "I'm making Choco-Worm cake tonight." He explained with a proud smile.

"Sounds great." Romeo replied as he retrieved two jars from the shelves behind him. "Here you go." He said placing both jars in a bag and handing them to Red with a smile.

"Thanks." Red said putting his bag away carefully. 

Once he'd got the worms he needed Red turned and started down the street again with a smile. He hummed a cheerful tune and waved at anyone who greeted him. When he finally stopped to rest he noticed he had walked to the beach.

"Whatcha say we do a little sunbathing?" Red asked the egg he carried with a laugh.

He only waited a minute before deciding to search for a nice spot. It wasn't long before he found a secluded area that was shaded by a palm tree. With a smile, he set up a blanket for himself and the egg.

"This is nice and cozy." Red commented as he laid down on his blanket to sun himself.

The two laid there, warmed by the sun and enjoying the peace and quiet. Red stared off at the waves and blue skies, before glancing around and then down at his egg.

"Y'know, the beach is my favorite place on Bird Island." Red said with a small smile. "It's so quiet and peaceful, the perfect place if you need to think." He said with a quiet laugh.

He gently pulled the egg onto his lap to hold it closer a fond smile gracing his beak. 

"I bet you'd like the beach too." Red said adjusting the blanket around the egg carefully. "Or maybe you'll be more like your other dad, he likes being around a lot of other birds." He explained as he pulled his backpack closer to his side and began searching it for a PB&J sandwich and the jar of worms.

"What the heck?" Red whispered confused when he suddenly felt pecking from the egg on his lap.

After a minute of no more pecking, Red shrugged his shoulders and finished preparing his sandwich. 

"Anyway, you heard me right." Red commented in between bites. "You have two dads." He said with a laugh as he finished his sandwich.

Suddenly, the pecking began again. Red glanced down at the egg with a big smile. 

"You like hearing about your daddies don't you?" Red asked with a smile, amazed by what was happening.

His question was answered with more pecking. He laughed as he got up and began to pack up. He couldn't wait for Chuck to see this.

"You just can't wait to meet your dads can you?" Red asked laughing as picked up his backpack and pulled it on carefully.

Red quickly made his way back to his home, smiling the whole time. He must have looked crazy to all of the other birds but he didn't really care.

Once home he noticed that Chuck was already home but he wasn't in the living room or kitchen. He shrugged his shoulders and placed the two jars of worms on the counter before wandering into their bedroom to look for his yellow feathered mate.

"Chuck, Where are you?" Red called into the house when he saw that Chuck wasn't in their bedroom either. 

"I'm in the spare bedroom!" Chuck called back as he came speeding into their bedroom. "How was your day?" He asked cheerfully hugging Red's side.

"It was nice, we picked up some worms and went to the beach." Red replied returning the hug. "And then we talked." He said smiling shyly.

"You talked?" Chuck asked confused.

"Yes, I talked to our egg." Red confirmed.

"That's so sweet!" Chuck said excitedly. "I bet they loved hearing you talk!" He gushed happily

"Actually, that reminds me I have something exciting to tell you." Red commented quickly.

"What is it?" Chuck asked quickly.

"They start pecking when I talk about us, watch this." Red explained smiling."We're home with your other daddy now." He said placing Chuck's hand on their egg carefully.

Suddenly, Chuck could feel the gentle pecking from the egg under his hand. He glanced up at Red with a stunned smile. Red nodded back with a proud smile.

"This is amazing." Chuck whispered. "It's way better than the surprise I had planned." He commented quietly.

"What surprise?" Red asked confused.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
